


Why Bother?

by Phanic_atTwenty1Pilots



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Touring, non-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanic_atTwenty1Pilots/pseuds/Phanic_atTwenty1Pilots
Summary: Calum has a dark past and no one knew about it then, and he didn’t plan for anyone to know now either. They’re in the middle of touring when he gets especially reminded of what happened and he doesn’t deal with it so well at all. The boys watch out for each other as they always do, but will they notice Calum slowly losing the glint in his eye?- - - TRIGGERING CONTENT - - -DO NOT READ IF YOU FEEL THAT THIS WILL AFFECT YOU IN A BAD WAY, YOUR HEALTH IS WAY MORE IMPORTANT THAN A STORYDISCLAIMERTHIS IS PURELY FICTION AND I DON’T OWN THE 5SOS BOYS, I’VE COME UP WITH THE STORYLINE MYSELF AND IT IS NOT BASED ON REAL EVENTS





	Why Bother?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people!  
> I don’t think anyone will read this but I’ll write this anyway
> 
> I will write at the start of a chapter if it’s triggering in anyway and then state the triggers if there are any
> 
> Feel free to give constructive criticism, it will help me very much! 
> 
> Xx

Calum heard the screams of their fans as they played the last song for tonight, Youngblood. He loved for the blinding lights that made unable to see the crowd. He lived for the kick he got by singing his heart out at every show, and he got to do it with his best mates, that’s got to be every persons dream. To do the things that you love surrounded by the ones you hold close. Calum had always liked music, and when his grandma’ gave him a guitar for Christmas at eight years old he only started liking music more and more. He started writing songs when he was thirteen and they weren’t even that bad. When he met Michael they quickly got along, Calum couldn’t understand how anybody could dislike the boy with the jade green eyes. When he then got Michael and Luke to befriend each other they became the best friend trio you only heard of in movies, the ones who probably would die for each other. And Calum would do that. He would easily die if it meant saving one of them. Ashton just easily fit in and got welcomed by the trio immediately after they had got over their feud over FIFA. Apparently Ashton didn’t like FIFA and that was unacceptable but they discovered so many other thing in common between the four of them that quickly overshadowed the disagreement over the video game.

 

They exited the stage and made their way back to their dressing room where they took off their equipment and then walked to the van waiting for them to take them to the hotel they were staying at this night. Calum sat down in the van and breathed out. This had been one of the best shows yet and he felt really satisfied over how it turned out.

”Good show, eh?” he said to his quiet band mates.

”Yeah, definitely one of the best ones yet in my opinion” answered Ashton. “The crowd was crazy too, I could like feel the energy in the room”

 

The van stopped and they stepped out into the cold weather, the were in Sweden and it was nearly winter so they didn’t expect anything less, but it gave their bodies a small shock nonetheless. Calum liked the way the cold air felt against his tanned skin, still warm after the show. It was a soothing feeling, like jumping in a pool in the summer but it felt so much better. He took the elevator up to the seventh floor and took a sharp right until he reached the door with the number 718 on it, and quickly placed the thin plastic rectangle against the card reader. The door clicked indicating it had been unlocked and he got inside. Calum made his way to the hotel bathroom and stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He had brought his apple shampoo, his favourite that also everyone else seemed to like since he often got compliments on how good his hair smelled after using it. Scrubbing down his body with soap and stepping out and drying, he heard his phone go off in the bedroom where he left it to charge. Calum wrapped the towel around himself and hopped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, not wanting to make everything wet but wanting to answer the phone before it stopped ringing. When he got to the bed where his old iPhone 7 laid facing up he saw the caller ID and froze.


End file.
